


What the Heart Wants

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crush, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Eavesdropping, Emotionally abusive ex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, edibles, recovering from a break up, shitty ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with Suzy. You just sounded so heartbroken over your breakup from your jerk ex. He couldn't stand to hear you sound so miserable. Listening in on the conversation leads to Dan overhearing something that will change the state of your relationship forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two part fic based off a request sent to me on Tumblr. Hope You enjoy.

Dan didn’t mean to eavesdrop, it was just that he’d been passing by Suzy’s closed office door heading to the breakroom for a snack when he’d heard the words. He’d been unable to move stopping midstride as the words left Suzy’s mouth in an exasperated gasp.

“Seriously, [Y/N], that’s how he freaking broke up with you!”

Dan felt the air leave his body as he heard you respond a heavy sigh of your own leaving your lips. “Yep, just like that. He cleared out the crap he had keeping at my apartment and left me a freaking letter…A really shitty LETTER criticizing me and dumping me. He couldn’t even tell me in person.”

Dan felt guilty for the wave of relief that hit him at the realization that your boyfriend was finally out of the picture.

Dan had stood by for six months miserable as can be watching you date the world’s biggest douche.

Dan knew he wasn’t the only one who thought the guy was a total douche. No one in the office liked the guy. Everyone just put up with Cody for your sake. They tolerated the douchebag because they cared too much about your friendship to make too much of a fuss.

Dan was sure that his dislike of Cody went way beyond a simple dislike. It was more like an absolute undying loathing of the guy.

Cody was pushy and overly aggressive. He would pick an argument with anyone and everyone over the most benign bullshit. He ordered you around constantly. He treated you like an employee instead of his girlfriend. He was overdramatic constantly demanding that all of your attention be focused on him and only him.

He whined and acted like a giant spoiled brat anytime you went out with the Grumps. At first Cody had just stayed at home and pouted when you went out for karaoke, or lunch, or a Disney trip with the Grump Crew. That had been fine enough with Dan.

For a few hours he’d gotten to pretend that Cody didn’t exist. He been able to enjoy his time with you and pretend that everything was back to the way it had been those precious few months before Cody had come into the picture.

Then Cody had come along and wrecked the fantasy. Cody had started tagging along on these outings. He’d ruined the atmosphere for everyone there, turning what was supposed to be a fun day out of the office into a drama fest.

Dan knew that Arin had struggled with trying to force himself to ask you to keep Cody away from these social events, but he just couldn’t find the words.

Arin was too afraid to take the risk of confronting you or Cody even. He was afraid of what the rest of the crew was; afraid that if they told you that Cody couldn’t come along then Cody or you would decide that you couldn’t come along as well.

They were all afraid that Cody would make you choose him over them. No one wanted to take the risk of losing you.

Cody already tried to cut them all from your lives with little passive aggressive comments and snide remarks. He’d made no secret of the fact that he thought the entire Grumps crew was beneath him. Cody looked down on their profession. He thought they were immature. He made snide comments about how the YouTube thing wouldn’t last forever; how they needed to grow up and find a “real” job.

Cody had even started choosing your outfits for you; fussing if he thought your jeans were too tight, or your blouses showed off too much cleavage. You were his girlfriend; he’d pouted. No one was allowed to look at your assets but him.

You’d tried to play the peace maker between your friends and your boyfriend. Along the way though you’d let yourself become so meek and passive to your boyfriend’s bullshit.

Everyone had tried to talk you into kicking Cody to the curb, but it had never worked. They’d convince you to dump him only to have you confess that you’d worked things out with him. Any time anyone had tried to point out that Cody wasn’t treating you right it you’d find yourself becoming defensive to the point that they had all feared you were just going to up disappear from their lives.

They cared about you so much. They’d found themselves stuck between a rock and hard place. They could intervene and force Cody from your life only to have the dick weasel his way back into your heart, which would most likely end in him convincing you to cut them all off completely. Or they could keep their mouths shut in order to keep you around sacrificing the knowledge that they were sitting by and watching you date an emotionally abusive prick

Dan had fought with the urge to take things into his own hands. He had wanted to stand up to Cody and get the guy far from your life more times than he could possibly count.

Dan had lost count of the times he’d wanted to confront the douchebag. He’d come close to calling Cody out more than once over these past six months.

He’d fought the urge to speak up and do something, but the fear of losing you forever had always kept him quiet. The guilt of keeping quiet kept him awake at night gnawing away at his heart. He felt weak; he felt like a total loser for not standing up and defending you. He wanted to be your hero but he was too much of a chicken to actually stand up and protect you.

Dan just didn’t get why you kept Cody around; you deserved so much better. You deserved more than a controlling immature arrogant jackass. Cody didn’t respect you. The guy didn’t love you the way you deserved. In Dan’s opinion the love Cody showed you wasn’t love at all. The jerk saw you as being an object, a possession he could control and boss around. He didn’t treat you like a person. 

As he laid in bed at night Dan had been unable to stop the voice in the back of his head that always exclaimed that: he could love you better than that.

He’d held back from acting on this thought though. You were just friends. You were just a friend who he adored and got on with better than any girl he’d dated in the past few years.

Dan couldn’t pull himself away from the door as you finally spoke again sounding completely frustrated. “He left behind a box at my place. I can’t even make myself text him about it. I don’t want to see him when and if he comes to get that box.”

Suzy let out a huff quick to provide advice. “Shove it on your front porch and let me text him to come get his crap. I’ll tell him to get it and get lost. I’ll get an intern to take your keys and go shove that box out on the porch for you in exchange for like me buying them lunch. We’ll get that box and Cody out of your life today while you’re at work. We’ll tell him take his shit by tonight or you’re donating it. Tonight, you and I will go get a mani pedi and grab some dinner at that Thai place you love. I’ll follow you home tonight that way if he shows up at your place, to spout off bullshit, you’ll have some support when you tell him to get lost.”

Dan tried not to smile so hard at Suzy’s words. She was so protective of everyone in her inner circle. Suzy was so sweet but she could actually forcer herself to be ruthless if you did someone she loved wrong.

“What if he tries to text me back….ya know, sweet talk me and weasel himself back into my good graces….what if he shows up when you aren’t around to play bodyguard. I mean I want him gone, but I’ve tried to break up with him for good before Suz, he’s so good at manipulating me. It’s like he knows exactly what to say and do to get in my head and guilt me into thinking I’m the one who’s being shitty instead of him.” You sighed sounding so hopeless that it almost broke Dan’s heart.

He couldn’t help but to be pissed off as he took in all this information. He hadn’t thought it possible but he found himself despising Cody all the more the more he heard you speak.

Suzy spoke up another huff leaving her lips. Dan could tell she was trying hard not to lose her patience with you. Dan felt his heart sink knowing that Suzy felt just as guilty as they all did. She was more upset with herself than with you.

“You block his number after I send that text telling him to get his crap. If he swings by your place you tell him no and slam the door in his face. You know if he shows his face around here everyone in this office will probably line up to personally escort him from the building. If he shows his face around you tell him to get lost. Seriously [Y/N] get him out of your life. He wasn’t good for you nor was he good enough for you. You need to kick him to the curb and find a guy who treats you like a princess.”

Dan resisted the urge to storm into the office and back Suzy up 100 percent. She’d taken the words, that he been dancing around behind his lips for months, right out of his mouth.

His feet remained glued in place as you let out another sigh sounding just as miserable as you’d sounded the second he’d walked up to this conversation. “I know, I know I need to tell him good riddance. You’re completely right. He was the worst….I’m relieved it’s over. I wanted it to end….somehow I feel like he’s just pulling the same shit he always does. He makes empty threats to leave me, but just does it to manipulate me into doing what he wants. I’d rather be alone forever than be stuck with some jackass. I feel so dumb right now. I mean I don’t even know why I feel so upset about it all.”

“Because he broke up with you in total prick fashion. He didn’t give you any closure. He just peaced out and you know he’s doing it just to be a dick. You have the right to feel pissed off. He was a total tool and you deserved and still do deserve more.” Suzy insisted once again taking the words from Dan’s lips.

She was taking the opportunity to finally say everything everyone had been holding in for six months now.

She spoke again once again saying exactly what everyone had been dying to say for months now. “Seriously, [Y/N], Arin, Ross, Matt, Ryan, Vernon, Brian, Brent, Danny, and me we all love you so much. You’re our friend and we care about you. Everyone in the office likes you and cares about you. Holly adores you too. So does Rachel. Cody, he, he didn’t treat you right at all. He sucked the life right out of you. You were miserable with him. You need to keep him out of your life for good.”

“I know, I mean I know you guys didn’t like him at all….I mean he didn’t like any of my friends. He never even gave any of you a chance as far as actually getting to know you. I know he just wanted me all to himself…I guess he thought that if he was hostile towards all of you then you’d leave. He didn’t expect you all to actually stick it out. He’s a jerk like that.” You replied a hint of guilt hanging in your voice.

Dan wanted to storm into the room and say something, anything he could possibly say to comfort you. He didn’t like that hint of guilt in your words.

He wanted to reassure you that you didn’t need to feel bad. You were just too sweet. You shouldn’t feel guilty for being so sweet and wanting so badly to keep the peace. You had done nothing wrong. Your only crime was being too passive and too forgiving.

He was guilty himself of having those same types of behaviors at times. His heart was just as massive and over-forgiving as yours.

Suzy spoke doing all the soothing for him. “Oh hon, we’re all just relieved it’s over. We just want you to date a guy who is as great as you are.”

She paused before attempting to make a joke clearly trying to lighten your mood and get your mind off of any guilt that might be dancing around in your head. “We could totally burn that box of his crap and like any of the gifts he gave you…Just have a girl’s night with a jerk ex bonfire. Just listen to Alanis Morrissette’s “You Outta Know” on repeat while we burn memories.”

Dan felt his heart lift as you giggled at this comment replying to Suzy’s suggestion. “I don’t know if I’m into burning my duplex down. My landlord might kind of hate me more than he already does if I burn the place down with a backyard bonfire.”

Dan felt his heart lift all the more as you spoke again. “Alright here take my cell and text the jerk to get his crap off my porch. We’ll take your course of action.”

Dan wanted to walk away from the office. He wanted to stop listening in on this conversation but his stubborn feet just wouldn’t budge.

He felt so guilty for listening in on this conversation, but his brain kept screaming to stick around, to hear more.

It was silent for a brief moment as Suzy apparently followed through with her idea.

Dan was about to give into the moral side of his brain that was screaming at him to just walk away but found himself unable to move as you spoke up.

“He filled that letter with so much bullshit. He said my job is below me…that I’m too educated to waste my time working here. He said that every time I hang out with you guys I devolve in maturity.”

Suzy let out a huff at these words fast to speak up. “That’s total crap.”

You sighed a small laugh escaping your lips. “I know. He’s such an ass. It’s like he needs to criticize everything about me and my life. I don’t even know why I started dating him to begin with….I don’t know, ugh, maybe I should just like avoid dating for a little while, at least until I trust myself not to date assholes.”

It was silent for a long moment before Suzy dared to speak up her words making Dan feel speechless.

“Or…I mean, not to push you into moving on too quick or anything, but this would maybe be the perfect moment to ask Danny out on an actual date. I mean you two are pretty close, and it would be a nice stress-free date experience. I mean you know things won’t get awkward. You two always have fun together. There won’t be any awkward moments of you explaining your past relationships. Danny already knows your history and you know his.”

A heavy sigh left your mouth at this suggestion you quick to shoot the idea down. “It’s not like that would ever work. I mean yeah Danny and I always get along great. Dan and I are just friends though…I don’t think there’s anything more there. I mean yeah we flirt sometimes, but we’re just goofing around.”

Suzy didn’t miss the chance to speak throwing it all out there. “Yeah but you’re so into him. You’ve been into him since you first started working here.”

Dan felt himself become breathless as you replied just as quickly as the word’s left Suzy’s mouth. “Yeah…yeah I’ve had this stupid crush on him for a while now but it’s…it’s really stupid. I mean, it doesn’t really matter. Pretty sure he doesn’t see me that way at all. He probably thinks of me as like a little sister or something.”

Dan fought the urge to burst into the room and exclaim the truth; that yes he did think about you that way. The thoughts he had about you were so far from being sisterlike that it wasn’t even funny.

Suzy spoke up telling just what he was thinking. “Nope, he doesn’t think of you as just a friend at all. Trust me, I’ve known Dan for years now. I can tell when he’s into someone. He’s so into you [Y/N]. You haven’t noticed the way he looks at you? I mean everyone had noticed the lovey-dovey looks he sends your way when he thinks you aren’t looking. He’s absolutely infatuated with you.”

Dan felt his cheeks flush knowing that he couldn’t have said it better himself. He’d had zero idea that the fact that he was so enamored by you was so blatantly obvious.

Yes everyone gave him a little bit of a hard time pointing out that he was crushing hard on you. He’d assumed that he had always done a decent job of shrugging off the comments though. He’d assumed that everyone had believed him when he’d claimed that he only saw you as a friend.

Apparently, his body language betrayed his words.

He felt his heart sink as you spoke a heavy huff leaving your lips your voice a little weepy. “What does it matter though Suz? I mean Dan isn’t into the idea of committing. He likes to keep his options open. I mean how long do his relationships usually last? He clearly doesn’t want to settle down. I mean you’ve heard the jokes he makes. We all have. He’s freaked out at the thought of settling down with one girl forever. It scares the shit out of him. What good would it do to ever own up to the fact that I’m in love with him. If by some miracle we ever got together it wouldn’t last once things got too serious. I don’t think I could hand my heart to him knowing that he’ll run the second things get too real. I want to get married someday Suz. I want to find my soulmate and settle down, maybe even have a family. I don’t think Dan’s idea of the future and my idea of the future would work together.”

Dan grimaced as he took your words in. You’d said it all; it was like a slap to the face. You’d exposed all his flaws and insecurities with just a few sentences.

You’d thrown back all the jokes he’d made, about his phobia of commitment, right back in his face without even being aware of it.

It hurt. He’d almost prefer you to slap him in the face. A slap to the face would probably hurt a lot less than hearing you say those words.

He wanted to storm into the room and drop down to his knees right in front of you. He wanted to explain himself, his past, why he was the way he was.

He wanted to tell you all his fears and worries. He wanted to beg you to give him a chance. He wanted to beg you to take his hand and help him work through his baggage. He wanted to promise you that he wouldn’t run if things got too real.

He wanted to tell you just how much you meant to him. He wanted to swear to you that your ideal future and his ideal future could find a way to blend together.

Dan felt his heart break all the more as you spoke again clearly weeping your voice a pained whine. “It’s pathetic, I just broke up with a real piece of work and the entire relationship was spent with me wishing that I was with Dan instead of Cody. I hate how much I actually like him Suzy. I love him and it would never work. I don’t know how to make myself not love Dan.”

Suzy let out some soothing noises probably holding you against her as she tried to soothe you. “Oh [Y/N] you can’t make your heart stop loving someone. Don’t hate your heart for loving him. The heart wants what it wants. We don’t really get much of an opinion in the choice.”

You sniffled your voice sounding so despondent that it made Dan’s own heart break all the more. “I just wish things were different. I wish that there was a way for things to work with Dan and me. He’s always so good to me. He’s so sweet. It’s so unfair. I just want someone nice. There’s got to be something wrong with me Suz. I mean why else would I continuously date jerks only to fall in love with a sweet guy who isn’t into commitment? It’s like life is playing some kind of sick joke on me.”

Dan had thought that his heart couldn’t shatter anymore, but with those words it did.

It took everything in him not to storm into Suzy’s office and spill his heart out to you. It took everything in him not to take you into his arms and reassure you that there was nothing at all wrong with you.

He pushed back against the desire to do any of this. You’d probably hate him if you knew he’d been standing out here this entire time listening to you spill out your heart. You’d feel betrayed that he’d invaded your privacy like this.

He took a deep breath wiping at his own eyes as they began to water. There had to be another way for him to fix all of this.

There had to be a way to comfort you and spill his own heart out to you. There had to be a way to convince you that he wouldn’t break your heart.

He swallowed the lump developing in the back of his throat as he began to form a plan.

Dan knew just the way to at least start to fix this entire mess. He knew what to do to make the first step towards winning your trust and your heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Finding the edibles hadn’t been easy for Dan. After all he hadn’t smoked pot since he was in his very early thirties. He’d lost contact with any connections he might have had.

And even by then he’d cut down on his habit significantly compared to when he’d been about twenty six.

Of course, it wasn’t like still knowing any of his old connections wouldn’t have helped him out. They’d all be back in Brooklyn after all, too far away to make any deals.

So, he’d covertly done some asking around. He hadn’t asked anyone in the Grump Space of course. He couldn’t even imagine how that conversation would go; “Hey Arin do you know where I can find some good pot brownies?”

Arin didn’t smoke pot. Arin had never smoked pot. It had become a running joke during recording; just how clueless Arin was about pot. Arin would say something totally incorrect about smoking pot and Dan would giggle and point it out. It was a good running gag that still made Dan crack up.

Dan knew that he definitely couldn’t ask Ross or Matt or Ryan and he definitely couldn’t ask Brian. They’d probably lose their shit if he asked them anything about pot.

Dan had after all said time and time again that he no longer smoked pot. It wasn’t good for his voice, and to be honest, around the time he’d quit, smoking pot had started to make him anxious.

If he brought up being interested in getting ahold of some pot in front of anyone at the Grump Space it’d raise far too many questions that he had no interest in answering.

His first plan had been to go out an get some rolling papers; some of those flavored ones, maybe a cherry. You loved cherry. Your love for cherry coke kind of hinted at that.

The next step in his plan had been to just buy some weed; something a big higher quality than he would have usually bought back when he was still a big time stoner.

The more he’d thought about it though the more he’d decided that just getting some edibles was the best option for what he had planned.

In the end he’d asked a few friends outside of work. Of course they’d wanted to know just why Dan was asking, but he’d kept his reasons tight.

He’d just said it was for a friend who was going through a bad break up. He hadn’t included any of the details; like how he was stupidly in love with this friend and how he wanted to try to win her heart. Nope that was on a need to know basis and right now nobody needed to know.

In the end he’d finally found what he was looking for from his friend Megan. Her boyfriend had gotten a big bag of treats from a source he wouldn’t name (though Dan had the sneaking suspicion that the guy’s medical marijuana card had probably played a big role). Dan had paid Megan for it, no questions asked.

That was how a few nights later Dan had found himself driving below the speed limit as carefully as possible to your duplex apartment.

He got the bag of goodies out along with a huge bag of take out sushi and some junk food from his backseat before he silently walked up the pathway leading to your front door.

Dan tried not to grimace as he walked up the stairs of your front porch and spotted the cardboard box of Cody’s belongs still sitting unclaimed.

He resisted the urge to give the box a good harsh kick off the porch choosing to instead to take the mature route of pretending he couldn’t see it.

He took a deep breath mentally psyching himself up to move forward with this plan, before he rang your doorbell with a shaking hand.

You widened your eyes as you peeked through the peephole at your front door spotting the last person you’d expected to see at your door.

You scolded your dumb sappy heart for lifting at the sight of Dan.

Though you’d had a good cry on Suzy over your hopeless crush on Dan, the sight of him still made your heart ache.

You pushed back that heartache pasting a genuine smile on your face as you answered the door. “Danny. What are you doing here? If I’d known you were coming by I might have actually ditched the pjs and put on some real clothes.”

Dan felt a small smile cross his features as he spotted the Rush t-shirt you were wearing. He’d gotten for you for your last birthday. You were wearing it with a pair of Hello Kitty Pajama shorts. It was by far the cutest thing he was sure he’d ever seen in his life. You hadn’t removed your makeup just yet but you’d taken your hair out of the complicated looking French braid you’d been wearing it in at work today. “Don’t be silly, you look great.”

He held up the bags in his hands as he spoke up his heart lifting at the way your cheeks flushed at his previous statement. “I brought some dinner and some treats.”

You raised a manicured eyebrow this being the last thing you’d expected. “What’s the occasion?”

Dan shrugged his shoulders not wanting to admit that he’d overheard everything that had been said between Suzy and you.

Maybe he could admit it at some point, but not right now. “You’ve just seemed pretty down lately….I thought you could use a pick me up.”

You felt your heart melt just the slightest at this comment. You moved aside allowing him to enter the apartment. “Come on in. That’s really sweet of you.”

He placed the bag on your coffee table shrugging off his leather jacket allowing it to drape over the back of your sofa.

You spoke up trying to play good hostess relieved that you’d managed to pull yourself out of your sorrow to actually clean up the place. “Do you want something to drink? A Pepsi maybe? Or I have some Lime La Croix if you’d rather have that.”

“Pepsi is fine with me.” Dan replied as he sat down on the sofa.

He studied the room as you made your way to the kitchenette to fetch some drinks. This wasn’t the first time he’d been to your apartment, but he couldn’t help but to admire the place each time he was inside.

Your taste in décor much like your sense of style favored the more bohemian hippie side of things. He always found himself admiring the blue mandala tapestries hanging on the walls. He loved the homemade beaded sun-catchers hanging in your windows. He always found himself admiring the old looking Moroccan lanterns sitting out on your coffee table. The multiple houseplants and the bright colors in the home always made him feel so happy. He was pretty sure it was impossible to be in a bad mood in your home.

The smile on his face was genuine as you came back with the sodas dropping down onto the sofa beside him.

He felt almost like a kid on Christmas morning as began to take the “treats” out of the bags. Handing the take out container your way. “I got you a Dragon Roll with some Seaweed Salad and I got the both of us some Tempura Shrimp as an appetizer.”

You smiled your heart swooning over the simple fact that he could remember your favorite order right down to the last detail.

You tried to shove down the ache in your heart as your brain reminded you that Dan wasn’t into commitment. This crush was just going to hurt you in the end.

Suzy had been right though, you couldn’t make your heart stop loving someone.

You shoved back these thoughts not wanting to let the heartbreak you’d felt a few days before ruin this moment. For now you could revel in your crush on Dan. You wanted to enjoy being in love with him without having to think about the fact that nothing would ever come of it.

You nodded down to the remaining bags as you made a joke attempting to distract yourself from any heartache. “You ordered a lot of sushi? I mean I know I love the stuff but that’s a little excessive.”

Dan snorted at the comment shaking his head as he teased you. “Such a sassy mouth.”

He opened the bags beginning to remove more junk food than you were sure you’d seen since college.

He took a deep breath as he pulled out the contents of the last bag your eyes widening as you spotted the familiar label on the treats plastic containers. “You brought edibles? Where’d you even get those? I thought you didn’t smoke pot anymore?”

Dan gave you an anxious smile hoping he hadn’t screwed up by bringing this to you. “I got it from a friend’s boyfriend….I don’t smoke pot anymore….but this isn’t exactly smoking it.”

He paused taking a deep breath as he decided to just come out with it. “So, are you into it?”

You stared down at the edibles for a long while before staring up at Dan allowing yourself to get lost in his rich dark eyes as the words left your lips. “Heck yes.”

Dan snorted at this response knowing that things were about to get interesting.

…………

To be Continued


	2. I Can Do Forever

Dan was relieved to see that you seemed pleased with the assortment of edibles his friend had provided him with. To be honest he’d been a bit overwhelmed with the variety of treats he’d been given.

He was a little afraid to know exactly how Megan’s boyfriend had gotten away with getting this many edibles from the medical marijuana dispensary without rising any suspicions.

Dan had decided that it was just best not to ask too many questions and just accept that he had gotten what he wanted from Megan’s boyfriend without any fuss or any questions.

There was just so much of it; rice krispy treats, brownies, cereal bars, a couple of cupcakes, fruit gummies, macaroons, and candy bars. There was no way in hell that the two of you would be able to eat it all. Actually, you probably possibly could consume it all that is if you planned to get so stoned that you couldn’t physically leave the couch for a few days.

Being responsible adults kind of cancelled out any notion of checking out on your responsibilities to ride out a multiple day high though.

You both decided that the best possible plan of attack would be to simply take your time. After all, as anyone who was familiar with pot knew when it came to ingesting edibles it was advisable to go slow. The high might take a little time to hit you when you were ingesting it, but when it did, it hit strong.

Dan took the route of slowly nibbling at one of the pot laced rice krispy treats not exactly wanting to dive face first into this. It had been a while since he’d gotten high after all. Admittedly this wasn’t his first rodeo as far as the world of marijuana went. Realistically he could probably handle a big high. He knew well enough from personal experience just how stoned one could get from eating too many pot laced treats too damn fast.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn’t as young as he used to be. The days of getting away with gliding through life stoned off his ass were sadly long gone.

He tried not to smirk amused to see that you were taking a bolder approach, taking larger bites from one of the brownies eating a little quicker than he would dare to.

A tiny part of him couldn’t help but to be proud a tiny “that’s my girl” sounding out somewhere in the back of his brain.

He had no doubt that you could handle yourself. Though you didn’t seem to smoke pot at the magnitude Dan once had during his heaviest stoner days, Dan was more than sure that you knew exactly what you were getting into.

He could admit he’d been a little stunned when he’d first found out that you smoked pot on occasion. Sure, you might be a little bit of a hippie, but you seemed like you were so into “healthy living”. You did yoga, you rarely ate red meat, you bought organic groceries, you were adamant about taking vitamins.

You were so careful when it came to your health. You had even taken to trying to “take care” of Dan just a little bit. When you’d found out that he wasn’t eating the most balanced meals thanks to his taxing work schedule you had stepped in. You had bought him heathy fresh lunches, from some health food restaurant not far form work, making sure that he had fresh food that didn’t make his poor sensitive stomach cramp. When he was having stomach issues you’d given him herbal tea that was supposed to help soothe the pain. You had brought him some home mixed herbal chamomile tea when he’d admitted that he was having insomnia. You had even encouraged Dan to get himself a bottle of Mens Once A Day Multi-Vitamins.

In a way these sweet little considerate actions had been part of the reason Dan had fallen for you in the first place. You were so nurturing to everyone around you. You had gone out of your way to try to help Dan when he’d admitted to not exactly taking the best care of himself.

You cared about him so much. You were so kind to him never expecting anything in return.

So in a way Dan had just begun to think of you as being all about clean living.

Dan had looked at all your little health quirks he’d pretty much categorized you as being one of those clean and sober healthy living type.

So, imagine his surprise when he’d first caught scent of that sweet somewhat skunky smell hanging on you one early Saturday morning. Everyone had been forced to come into the Grump Space to do some last-minute work before an upcoming Convention. You had rolled in big oversized sunglasses over your eyes and an all too familiar scent hanging on your denim jacket.

Dan had been unable to stop himself from smiling as he’d caught sight of that familiar scent and the slight red tint you were attempting to hide under the sunglasses you wore. He could remember how your cheeks had flushed when he’d cheekily mentioned the smell.

You’d been sure that he was about to lecture you, you were at work after all. It might have just been a last-minute scramble to get some work done on the weekend, but still it was work. You had volunteered to come into work and help out even though Arin had insisted that you really didn’t have to.

To be honest though you’d been looking to get out of your apartment. You probably didn’t make the most responsible choice in smoking a quick joint before heading in though.

You had been a little anxious most of the night before and the pot had helped you relax as you’d headed in for a day of work. Unfortunately, that meant that you’d been left standing in the Grump Space convinced Dan was going to see this as a huge fuck up on your part. You’d feared he’d think you were being immature and irresponsible.

This was business after all, everyone needed to be at their best, ready to give 100 percent.

You had feared disappointing Dan which meant you would be disappointing Arin. Arin who had so sweetly offered you a long-term position here after the temp job you’d taken here, Arin who had so easily befriended you. You hated thinking you were letting people down.

You’d been so relieved when all Dan had done was give your shoulder a playful nudge giving you a wink as he teased that “I haven’t smelled that since I was in like my early thirties…. Wake and bake huh?”

After that little remark he’d told you some rather embarrassing stories about his stoner days relieved to find that you’d only found humor in the tales.

One thing he’d quickly realized he’d adored about you was your simple acceptance of who he was and who he had been at different points in his life. You laughed at his embarrassing stories finding humor in situations that some judged him for.

You had so easily just gotten him. It had seemed that from the second you’d met that Dan and you were on the same wavelength personality wise. You were amused by his immature jokes and songs. You never judged him nor called him immature.

In fact, you were just as quick to throw a dick joke right back at him. You made him laugh. You made him laugh so hard his ribs hurt.

Dan had adored the way you made one another giggle like idiots. Hearing your laugh had easily become one of his favorite sounds on the planet.

You had stopped laughing so much when Cody had come along. Dan couldn’t help but to realize that he’d missed the sound of your laugh so much more than he’d allowed himself to realize.

He had to hope that the laughter would start again.

You’d been so unhappy these past six months with Cody. Your despair had been like a punch to the gut to Dan.

You’d spent six months being so miserable and Dan couldn’t help but to feel guilty that he hadn’t done more.

You should be happy. You deserved to be happy.

He kept thinking back to that conversation he’d overheard back at the office a few days before. His brain replayed and replayed the absolute hopelessness in your voice as you’d wailed that Dan and you would never work out. Hearing you fall to pieces, while Suzy tried to reassure you, had broken Dan.

His heart had shattered and he hadn’t been able to reassemble it since then.

Dan tried his best to sweep up the shattered chunks of his heart reminding himself that this wasn’t the end to your story.

He could fix both of your hearts. He could make sure that you never sounded so miserable ever again. That was what tonight was about after all. Tonight, was going to be all about doing whatever it took to fix both of your hearts.

You had turned the tv to one of those cable channels that played music playlists. It was a classic rock channel.

Dan had kicked off his tennis shoes and his socks his bare feet resting against the soft fuzzy rug below his feet. He sank down into your sofa the cushions soft and cozy. He soaked in the smell of your apartment it soothing his senses. You must have burned some incense earlier because your apartment smelled like lemongrass. The smell made the stress practically melt from Dan’s body.

You closed your eyes allowing your tired overstressed brain to get lost in the melodies of Nights in White Satin by the Moody Blues as you waited for the high to begin to set in.

It had been a long time since you’d indulged like this. Cody had been pretty critical of your occasional indulgences into smoking pot or nibbling at the occasional edible.

He saw the little habit as being a sign of immaturity. He scoffed when you tried to explain that the occasional drag from a joint worked wonders in alleviating your anxiety disorder when it was at its worst.

Cody always told you that you were just making excuses to get stoned. Your anxiety wasn’t that bad he’d exclaimed. It was time to stop smoking pot and get a real job. You couldn’t rely on the trust fund your grandmother had set in place for your sister and you forever. You should put your education to a good use instead of wasting your days working a job, that was so below you, at the Grump Space. You needed to grow up and be the woman Cody thought you should be.

Cody was always trying to mold you into someone you never wanted to be. He was so domineering. It was always his way or the highway. His arrogance really knew no ends.

Just because Cody was the type to abstain from all substances no matter how harmless they actually were, he assumed that everyone should follow this path. He was right and you were wrong and that was always the end of the story.

Of course, he was a bit of a hypocrite in that regard. He was all too eager to enjoy a nightly glass of wine or a fancy new homebrewed beer.

You cringed shoving Cody from your brain. You silently reminded yourself that you were glad thing with Cody were over.

The prick may have not gotten his crap off of your porch, but you had followed through with Suzy’s orders to disengage from the jerk. His number was blocked and his emails were sent straight to the spam folder.

It was over and you had no intention of letting him guilt you into giving him another chance.

Thankfully he hadn’t showed up on your front stoop nor the Grump Space. A small part of you knew though that he would eventually show up.

You knew when that time came you just needed to stay strong and tell him to get lost.

You were just doing your best to keep staying strong.

You didn’t need Cody. You shouldn’t have even gotten into a relationship with him in the first place. Your heart was never really in it and his heart was apparently nonexistent. You had settled on dating Cody out of loneliness and the belief that jumping into something with him would make your stupid heart quit clinging to a useless crush on Dan Avidan.

Here you were though sitting right beside Dan hopelessly in love with him knowing that there wasn’t a damn thing you could do to make your heart let go of this stupid adoration of him.

The simple act of sitting so close to his side eating edibles and listening to music made your heart swoon so much you could hardly stand it. There was nothing you could do to stop your heart from feeling this way and you hated it.

You swallowed back this thought knowing that it did no use to dwell on how pathetic it all was. Suzy had been right; it wasn’t possible to tell your heart who to love. You fell in love and your common sense had no opinion in the matter.

The heart wants what it wants.

You were relieved as Dan spoke up his voice a welcome distraction to the mess of worries swirling around in your brain.

Dan nodded down at the T-Shirt you were wearing unable to keep the fondness from his voice. “I can’t believe you actually still have that…. I mean I didn’t think you’d actually wear it, you know…I thought you’d appreciate that record player I got you more…the shirt was meant to be more of a joke than anything.”

You smiled staring down at the oversized t-shirt it featured the album cover for Rush’s Hemispheres. It had been a birthday gift from Dan. The t-shirt was far too large for your tiny frame really. You had a feeling Dan had bought it purposely as large as possible as a bit of an inside joke between the two of you. He was always teasing you over how tiny you were even in comparison to his thin frame.

You shrugged your shoulders your heart swelling as you looked at the shirt. How could a stupid piece of fabric make you feel so warm and fuzzy inside?

“Of course I wear it…. I mean it has to be worn as pajamas because it’s so huge, but I like it. You got it for me, why wouldn’t I like it?”

Dan felt his cheeks flush at this statement he spoke hoping that it wasn’t entirely too obvious that your little comment had gotten him somewhat flustered. “I don’t know….I guess, I mean you didn’t really listen to Rush like all that frequently when we first met. I kind of forced you to sit down and listen to them. I was almost afraid that when you said you liked them that you were just trying to spare any hurt feelings to my poor fanboy heart.”

You giggled at this comment shaking your head. Dan had realized that you hadn’t even really listened to Rush, not anything aside from hearing Tom Sawyer on the radio once or twice. He’d insisted on playing some albums for you.

It had been one of your favorite moments with Dan; sitting on the floor in his office at the Grump Space Dan’s iPod hooked up to speakers in between you, you watching Dan rock out to Xanadu and Limelight.

“Well you are a pretty huge Rush fanboy, but rest assured I really did like it. I mean you didn’t cringe at those bands I showed you so, you did a little better than I did at some of the stuff you’ve had me listen to…. I don’t know if you remember but I have cringed a little at some of the eighties stuff you showed me.”

Dan snorted at this shaking his head. “The eighties were a special time. You have to put yourself into that mind frame to get it. That Cambodian rock band you showed me was a little weird, but I liked the beat. It was good to dance to.”

You felt a small smile cross your lips as you spoke up. “You liked that industrial band I showed you even if they are pretty freaking weird.”

Dan grinned at this giving your shoulder a playful nudge. “Yeah I mean they had an awesome name so. Come on calling a band Unicorn Death Squad is pretty amazing.”

Dan felt his heart lift as you laughed at this comment. He’d missed that laugh so much.

He’d missed you.

He couldn’t stop the words from leaving his lips. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this….ya know hanging out just relaxing, just the two of us.”

He felt his shoulders deflate as the smile faded from your lips. You stared down at the half eaten brownie in your hands your voice soft as you tried not to show how the little comment affected you. “Yeah, I know. It’s been a while.”

Dan mentally kicked himself for his slip of words. He’d come here tonight wanting to give you a laid-back night and lift your mood…maybe even woo you a little. It seemed he was only succeeding in making you feel guilty though.

He was quick to speak up trying everything he could to smooth it over. “We should hang out more often. Like I said, it’s been a few months since it’s just been the two of us. We were hanging out a lot there for a while, just us. I think the last time we hung out was at that terrible Prog Rock festival.”

You let out a small chuckle this comment pulling your mind from any guilt you might be feeling over practically going MIA in your friendship with Dan. “It was so hot and we were so miserable. They had all those food trucks and we ate so many hibiscus and grape popsicles trying to cool down. You got so overheated you almost fainted. It scared me to death and I made you gag trying to shove glasses of water down your throat.”

Dan shook his head at this a small groan leaving his lips though he couldn’t stop the little grin from crossing his lips. “Ugh, that sucked. You felt so bad for me after I almost passed out that you bought me more food than I could handle for dinner. I ate way too much and I felt sick to my stomach. It was so worth it though. You got me chickie fingers. You know that’s my weakness fucked up stomach be damned.”

You giggled Dan’s weird name for chicken strips always working a smile out of you.

“It was still a good time though. We had fun.” You pointed out causing the smile on Dan’s lips only to grow.

“We did. Saw some awesome bands at least, even if my weird body tried to screw up our plans.” Dan replied the smile still on his lips.

You spoke up hoping that the guilt wasn’t so apparent in your voice. “You’re right though…it’s been a while since we’ve hung out like this. I mean, anytime we hang out lately it’s always been in big groups. It’s been a while since it’s been just us one on one….hanging out in a big group doesn’t really have the same energy as hanging out one on one…It’s not as personal. I didn’t really realize how much I’d missed it, or how long it’s been.”

You spoke again rather quickly working the words from your lips. “I’ve kind of sucked these past few months at the whole friend thing.”

“You haven’t.” Dan tried to reassure you but didn’t have much of a chance as you spoke again.

“I have though. I mean I’ve pretty much let Cody tag along on every outing we’ve gone on….How long has it been since it was just me hanging out with you all to dinner or just me hanging out after work? You all invited me out and I let Cody invite himself too. He made everyone miserable and I didn’t have the sense to tell him to fuck off. He acted like a giant ass and was just so disrespectful to everyone. I know he’s made things so unpleasant for everyone and I should have been more forceful and had the balls to tell him to get lost. I kept making excuses for him and…I don’t know, trying to pretend that he wasn’t that much of an ass….. I was just so worried about trying to keep the peace between everyone that I totally disregarded just how miserable everyone was when Cody was around. I was stupid thinking that everyone could just find a way to coexist together. You all had to tolerate him just because…I don’t know….I guess you thought that he was part of the package when it came to me….He shouldn’t have been what you had to put up with just as a price for being around me. I’ve been really stupid. I haven’t exactly had my proudest moments these past few months. I was a shitty friend to everyone…I should have broken up with him the very first time he acted like a shithead. I ignored so many freaking red flags.” You exclaimed a heavy sigh leaving your lips your head falling back to rest on the sofa as you stared up at the ceiling.

You cringed hating that you were just spilling it all out on the table like this. You were dumping your problems on Dan and asking for reassurances that you weren’t entitled to.

You parted your lips ready to apologize for you rant, but didn’t have the opportunity as Dan spoke up trying his best to soothe you. “You weren’t stupid to think that we could all find a way to get along with Cody. Trying to keep the peace doesn’t make you a bad friend. You’re not the first person in the world to have an asshole boyfriend. It seems like you’re beating yourself up for something that isn’t even really all your fault. His behavior isn’t a reflection of you. Sometimes we miss red flags…I’ve missed a few in my own relationships….I mean I have told you the stories about a few of my exes…we all have nutty exes, it doesn’t mean we’re bad people.”

You let out another sigh as you turned your head to face Dan. Of course he was being so forgiving. He was too sweet to accept the truth you were trying to throw at him. He was refusing to let you take the blame for this.

“I should have seen how much he was stressing everyone out though. I mean….poor Arin probably got it the worst, he had to put up with Cody being such an ass and talking so much shit about what we do for a living….Arin has worked so hard to make something out of the channel. He’s worked so hard and has changed all of our lives. He’s given us so much so selflessly….and he takes so much crap as it is. He never asks for praise from anyone even though he deserves it so much. The last thing he needed was some jerk totally devaluing everything he’s worked for. Arin should have fired me or at least told me to tell my boyfriend to get lost. I came here to work as a just a temporary gig….I wasn’t planning on it becoming a home for me. I was just looking for something new after spending years getting a degree and one year working at a job that I hated. I spent so much time doing what I hated to make my family happy….when I first started working for you guys late last year I had no idea where my life was going. I was so lost. Arin asked me to come on full time and I was so happy to say yes. He did more than give me a job I love, he gave me so many people that cared about me. You all cared about me enough to put up with someone who was so horrible, because you wanted to keep me in your lives. I should have cared enough to defend you all….especially Arin.”

Dan frowned at this comment. He could spot the hint of tears dripping down your cheeks. He hated seeing you this miserable. You were beating yourself up so much and it made his heart ache.

He placed a hand on your knee giving it a gentle squeeze as he spoke trying his best to keep soothing you. “Arin wouldn’t fire you. He adores you. We all adore you. We aren’t upset with you at all. No one thinks that you don’t care. Trust me babe, talk to Arin and tell him all of this. I guarantee you the only reaction Big Cat is going to give you is a hug and a promise that it’s all okay. He’s going to tell you that you have nothing to apologize for.”

Dan and you both felt your cheeks flush ever so slightly at Dan’s use of the word “babe.” That was new.

Dan was unable to force himself to move his hand from your knee you unconsciously scooting just a little closer to him.

You managed to give Dan a tight smile as you tried to make a joke. “I’m kind of bringing down our high, sorry.”

Dan let out a small laugh it hitting him that his own high was starting to kick in just a bit, he could feel that familiar calm seeping into his limbs. “Stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Sorr….I mean, okay….If it does make up for anything, Cody and I are history. I don’t know if you saw the box on his front porch…but that’s all that remains of him in this apartment. Suzy helped me put his crap on the porch and sent him the text to get it and get lost. I blocked his number…I finally did it. He’s out of my life for good this time. I know you all have been telling me to drop him for a while now…but I guess I’m just stubborn…or I don’t know…I guess I thought he’d change…or I just, I don’t know. He was too good at making me think I was being the unreasonable one. I should have dropped him right from the start, but it’s better late than never I guess.”

Dan resisted the urge to blurt out that he already knew the entire story behind the box. He knew it all. Now wasn’t the time, he could confess that later. You just needed reassurance right now and he was going to give it to you.

“Good…I would say that I’m sorry it ended, but I can’t. No one liked the way he treated you…I couldn’t stand the way he treated you….it made me sick to see him be so unaware of just how great you are. You deserve more.” Dan remarked giving your knee another squeeze keeping the rest of his comment inside; ‘You deserve me. I can be everything you deserve and more.’

You let out a small breath that you hadn’t even realized you’d been holding, so relieved that Dan had chosen not to tell you how foolish you’d been, dating Cody for so long, letting him manipulate you for so long.

You should have known that Dan wouldn’t say those things though. He was too kind to you. He was too kind for his own good.

You tried your best to alleviate any of the guilt you felt trying to laugh off your foolish choice to date Cody to begin with. “I don’t even know how I got into a relationship with him in the first place…I mean, I thought he was arrogant from the second we met…I guess I just thought that it was part of who he was ya know?…career wise. I mean he’s running a restaurant so, I thought he just had to be domineering at work…I guess I tried to play down his arrogance and see it as him having leadership skills or whatever. I thought he was used to being the boss at work so it was hard for him to turn it off when he was outside of the restaurant. He started out really charming…I met him when he sent me this stupid fancy dessert when Holly and I went out to dinner….I was impressed…I mean he owned this fancy artsy little restaurant…He seemed so…I don’t know, classy…like he snapped his fingers and people did what he said. He was so smooth giving me and Holly a free dessert and fussing over our table…fussing over me….I ignored the red flags and didn’t listen to Holly when she pointed out that he’d seemed kind of stuck up…. I mean he had his moments where he could be kind of sweet but the shitty moments kind of outweighed the good. It turns out that he’s just a prick. I let myself be blinded by the expensive gifts and the nice car…an asshole who drives a BMW is still an asshole.”

You held back the desire to admit the rest of that story; that you’d only dated Cody as a lame attempt to get over everything you felt for Dan.

You’d picked someone so different from Dan hoping it would help you move past your crush. You’d been so wrong.

You still loved Dan. There was no stopping loving Dan. You couldn’t confess that to Dan. It wouldn’t turn out well.

Dan gave you a weak tight smile hating to admit he’d felt so jealous of Cody these past six months. No Dan wouldn’t give up his own career for anything. He was living his dream.

Dan had worked hard to get here and he was so grateful for every second of it. He was still working so hard though. He never seemed to be able to stop working constantly. He enjoyed his success but that didn’t mean he could just sit back and really get the chance to fully enjoy it. He had to keep working. He couldn’t stop fighting for what he wanted.

Things had just seemed to come to Cody with so little effort. The jerk had started out with the right connections and the money to make his own dreams happen with so little effort on his part.

Cody had the one thing Dan wanted more than anything in the entire world, Cody had something so much more amazing than the big paycheck, the fancy loft apartment, the expensive clothes, and the nice car. Cody had you.

He had the one person that Dan wanted so much it made him see green.

The words fell from Dan’s lips with little thought, him unable to stop them. “I’m glad to see him go. Like I said you deserve the world. You deserve more than some jackass who dumps you with a letter.”

Dan felt his stomach drop as he realized the words he’d said. He cringed as you yanked back from his touch your eyes widening his comment hitting you like a slap to the face.

“How did you know he broke up with me in a letter?” The words left your mouth your voice sounding so cold, your eyes staring right into his soul.

Dan allowed the confession to leave his lips. There was no use lying about any of it. Dan Avidan wasn’t a liar. “I overheard Suzy and you talking at the office the other day….I didn’t mean to listen in…I just, you sounded so miserable…and I just, I couldn’t make myself move. It was a mistake listening to you guys like that….I should have walked into the room and joined the conversation right from the start…or…I should have just walked away…I fucked up and didn’t walk away though…I heard everything.”

You wrapped your arms around your waist your stomach turning. He’d heard everything. He’d heard EVERTHING.

The words that left your mouth came suddenly with very little thought the hurt you felt causing you to want to lash out at him. “So, what…You just thought you’d come here and pretend that you were unaware of my pain?”

“I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was being dishonest with you. I was going to confess everything…I just wanted to find a way to do it. I swear I wasn’t going to just not tell you. I just, I wanted to make you feel better first. You sounded so heartbroken and it hurt so much. I wanted to make you feel okay again before we had that talk.” Dan replied tempted to reach for you again.

He wanted to explain his intentions. He’d never intended to hurt you.

You lashed out again the words spilling right out of you your worst fears bubbling up to the surface. “So, what was your plan? Get me good and high and then let me down gently? I mean, that was it right? Get me high enough that I would feel less pathetic for ever letting myself fall for you…because Dan doesn’t do commitment.”

You shook your head your eyes watering despite your brain telling you that he couldn’t see you cry. You were pathetic and he knew it. “You heard everything? You heard how much I hate my heart for caring about you and wanting you when I know that it’s useless. You heard that I only dated Cody because I thought it was the only way to stop myself from wanting you, but it didn’t work…You heard me admit that I was so lost….so in love with you and so screwed because you would never feel the same. You just stood there and heard it all? You heard me cry over you and over how stupid I am and you did nothing. You came here knowing how I feel and…I don’t even know what…what was your plan?”

Dan let the words leave him knowing the only option he had was to pour his heart out to you. It was the only way he could fix this.

“My plan was to do something nice for you, give you a nice night where you didn’t feel so terrible…I hoped I could make you feel better and then…I don’t know….I thought I could talk you into going out on a date with me…letting me show you how I feel about you.”

You stared at him your eyes wide, unable to work any words from your lips. How he felt about you?

Dan let out a shaky sigh deciding to just keep talking, keep spilling his heart. “These past six months have sucked…It’s been miserable. I sat back and watched someone else get everything I wanted with you. I watched some jackass treat you like garbage and….it hurt. It hurt because I laid awake at night thinking about how I could love you so much better than Cody. I could give you better and I didn’t know how to fix any of it. I could have had you…I could have asked you out before you met Cody. I could have made you mine if I wasn’t such an idiot.”

He took a deep breath before speaking again still letting his heart do all the talking. “I shouldn’t have listened in on Suz and you….I’m sorry that it happened….I can’t make myself regret hearing what you had to say though….I regret the way I heard how you felt, but I don’t regret knowing about it…I can’t pretend that I don’t feel the same…I love you. I’m in love with you and I want you…you’re all I want. You said that your future and my future could never work together, but they could. I would do whatever it takes to make us work…I want you. I want us, forever. Being with you makes me happy. When I think of my future that’s what I want, to be happy with you.”

You shook your head throwing the same words at him that you’d cried to Suzy. “What does any of that matter? You don’t do commitment Dan. Everyone has heard you say it…committing to someone for life freaks you out…How long would you want me for? I mean…when things between us get stressful or…just too real…how long will you stick around? You run, Dan…it’s what you do…I can’t go through that…I can’t let myself love you when I know that you could wake up one day and decide that I’m smothering you…You love me now, but what happens five years from now…or ten…or twenty. You can’t feel comfortable with the idea of spending forever with someone…How long before you start to feel like forever with me is some kind of punishment instead of bliss?”

Dan took a chance his hands reaching for yours refusing to let you yank away from him as he spoke. “I know I haven’t been the poster boy for commitment…In the past it has freaked me out…I’d be lying if I tried to say that it hasn’t…Girls would start talking about marriage and babies and I would start feeling like I can’t breathe. How could I know that I want forever with someone when we’re constantly changing and growing?…How can I say forever when we might grow into different people….but Arin…Arin said something one day, about Suzy…about how being married to her…knowing that he gets to spend his life with her…it’s like the best thing in the entire world because he gets to be with his best friend…he gets forever with his best friend…I…it kind of hit me that’s what commitment really is…being with your best friend. I never…I didn’t think I could find that with someone…a best friend, a soulmate, and a lover all in one…I tried but I was always let down…I never could find someone who I felt safe with. Then I met you….and you’re my best friend…it’s been like that from the start. You make me laugh, you take care of me…you got me to buy freaking vitamins and drink gross tea with herbs I can’t even pronounce just because you were worried for my stomach…about how I don’t take care of myself. I felt safe with you around. I could be myself…no bullshit, no hiding who I am under humor and dumb songs.”

He paused giving your hands a squeeze hoping he was getting his point across as he spoke again. “Then you met Cody….seeing you date Cody…It made me worried for you…You stopped laughing…you weren’t you anymore…and I-I promised myself that if I ever got the chance then I would make you laugh again…I would let you be you again…I would take care of you and make you feel as safe to be yourself as you make me feel…I swear to you that I want to spend the rest of my life making sure I can keep that promise. I know time and life happens and people grow and change…but it doesn’t mean we can’t grow together…that’s what commitment is, learning to grow together. Let me prove to you that I can do forever. I can do forever with you.”

He managed to place a hand against your cheek cradling your face with his large hand as he spoke again saying one word. “Please.”

You melted against his touch shocked by just how touch starved you actually were. Cody hadn’t ever touched you so gently. No one had ever touched you so gently. You stared up at Dan soaking in his words like a sponge.

You were a bit surprised as your eyes began to water overwhelmed by the dedication and adoration behind his words. Your head nodded as you worked the words from your lips. “Okay….yes, I want that too.”

He pulled you against him his arms enveloping you in a tight hug. You clung to him allowing Dan to bury his face against the nape of your neck.

He pressed his lips to your neck littering soft kisses against your skin. He felt his eyes begin to water tears of joy and relief spilling from him as he spoke his words muffled the scruff on his face tickling your sensitive skin. “I love you.” “I love you. “I love you so much. I swear I won’t let you regret this. I’m going to be there forever. I promise I will be there when you fall asleep at night and when you wake up, I’ll be there by your side, I swear.”

You melted into the feel of his lips along your neck your eyes closing a soft content moan leaving your lips. You felt tears begin to drip down your cheeks overwhelmed by the content feeling washing over you. He wanted you. He wanted forever with you. You spoke your voice shaky his lips against your skin leaving you feeling overheated. “I love you.”

Dan pulled from your neck his lips colliding with yours your teeth clinking at first. You giggled against his lips at the slightly clumsy action the sound music to Dan’s ears.

Dan smiled into the kiss your laughter making his heart swell all the more. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip gently coaxing your mouth open. His tongue eagerly massaging against yours.

You took him by surprise managing to up the action as you moved yourself to rest in his lap. You straddled his hips without parting your lips from his your kisses only growing in passion.

He moaned the feel of your body pressed close against his thin frame, mixed with the slight high still seeping into his senses, making him feel hazy.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he tightened his lanky arms around your thin frame. He held you against him your kisses growing even needier. He touched you so eagerly his lips smacking against yours with an intensity you’d never known before. You felt adored and worshiped by him, his movements filled with absolute hunger for you. 

Dan moaned the feel of you so close to him all he’d dreamed of these past few months.

You combed a hand through his messy curls the ringlets wrapping around your fingers. He whimpered his hips thrusting on their own accord as you gave his curls a slight experimental little tug. You repeated the action with a bit less hesitance preening as Dan rolled his hips again a groan leaving his throat.

He liked having his hair pulled. You’d have to remember that move later.

You began to rock your hips against his slowly the high from the edibles washing over your body making you feel lazy and light.

It was like a strange wonderful buffet of emotions and senses. You’d never made out with anyone while high before. The feel of it all was almost too much. Every kiss and every little movement left you feeling breathless and overheated. It was almost as though you existed outside of yourself. All your thoughts faded somewhere far off in the back of your brain. All that mattered was the feel of his lips against yours and the rock of you hips. 

Dan placed a hand at your hips encouraging your movements the thin material of your shorts riding up as he allowed his other hand to caress the soft silken skin of your thigh.

You were so soft it almost took his breath away. He’d wanted this for so long now. The reality of it all left him feeling oversensitive and on edge. 

The high of it all was so much better than any pot he’d ever smoked or any drink he’d ever had. 

He’d almost forgotten how good getting stoned and making out could feel. It had been so long since he’d had the experience. The pure knowledge that he was having his experience with you made it all the more intense. 

You shivered the feel of his lips and hands against you almost more intoxicating than the edibles ever could be. You felt dizzy, overheated, and as though you were absolutely drowning in bliss. You could stay like this forever. You couldn’t focus on anything but his lips and hands against you, and you rocking against him one hand clutching his curls the other hand splayed across his back.

Dan groaned his heart rate climbing as you continued to rock your hips against his. He felt as though he was drowning in you; the smell of your perfume, the feel of your soft skin, the weight of you over him, the grind of your hips, the sweet taste of chocolate still hanging on your lips.

He could feel himself growing desperately hard, his body reacting easily to all the stimuli. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this worked up over a simple make out session.

You whimpered unable to stop yourself from shuddering against his arousal his poor old blue jeans doing little to hide the bulge forming underneath them.

You gasped your center aching for him. Your skin began to grow pink with arousal the longer you rocked and grinded against his erection.

You pulled your lips from his every last sense in your body screaming that you needed more. You spoke your voice desperate with desire. “Want you Danny, please. Love me.”

Dan moaned his hips thrusting at the words his body all too happy to comply to your request on its own accord. He spoke his voice thick with lust the words falling right out of him. “Already do, baby girl. Love you so much.”

He pressed his lips to yours in a softer more chaste kiss brushing his lips against yours lightly as he spoke. “Show me the bedroom baby.”

You were amazed that you managed to pull from him pulling yourself from his lap without your legs giving out. You felt unsteady on your feet your body practically teeming with need.

You held your hand in his gently pulling him from the sofa and leading him upstairs down the dark hallway to your bedroom.

Dan’s lips met yours again as you managed to flip on the overhead lights thankful that you had a dimmer switch installed giving the room a soft pleasant glow.

Dan managed to maneuver you over to your bed pulling back the comforter and the bedsheets in one rough movement knocking a couple of decorative pillows to the floor. You fell back against the bed Dan feeling breathless as he stared down at you your body sinking into the soft pastel pink sheets.

He was sure he’d never seen a prettier sight.

Dan was quick to move over you his lips landing back against yours. You let out a content sigh loving the feel of him pressed over you. You parted your thighs allowing him to rest between your legs. Your legs hooked around his hips as you found yourselves sinking into another make out session.

Dan parted his lips from yours pressing them against your jaw eagerly moving down to your neck guaranteeing that he would leave a mark behind. You finally forced him to pull from your neck as you worked up the nerve to reach for the hem of your shirt yanking it up and over your head tossing the garment across the room.

Dan couldn’t stop the groan from leaving his lips as he stared at your bare torso. is eyes landed on your petite breasts; the buds of your nipples standing at attention the flesh practically crying out for his lips to press to them.

His hands caressed your sides groaning at the feel of your silky warm skin. He spoke his voice barely above a whisper as though he was afraid that if he spoke too loud he might somehow spook you. “So beautiful.”

He managed to press a few more kisses to your lips before you placed your hands at the hem of his shirt pulling the old faded blue t-shirt up and over his head. You tossed the shirt across the room before taking in the sight of Dan’s bare torso.

He couldn’t stop himself from speaking as he watched you study his form. The words spilled from his lips his insecurities peaking up a little. “Sorry I’m so bony.”

Dan felt the breath leave his body as you spoke giving him reassurance your lips pressing to the cleft in his chin your hands caressing his lithe torso as though he was the most delicate thing you’d ever laid your hands on. “You’re beautiful.”

He let out a soft moan a laugh leaving his lips as he teased you. “I’ll take your word for it. I would have taken handsome over beautiful though.”

You giggled nipping at the nape of his neck fast to tease him right back. “Shush and take the compliment.”

He moaned as he pressed himself against you your soft breasts pressed to his chest, your skin so soft and so warm. You whimpered the small fluff of hair at his chest tickling your sensitive skin.

You continued to bite and nip at his neck as he rested against you, determined to give him the hickey to end all hickeys.

He rocked against you working you both up to the point of breathless little sighs and shuddering movements.

Dan moved down your body his lips pressing over a breast his tongue flicking against your hardened nipple making you writhe in place. He sucked eagerly at your breast before moving over to the other breast giving it the exact same attention.

He parted from your breasts the cold room making your dampened skin cool causing you to shudder all the more.

You whimpered as Dan pressed his lips down your stomach his kisses gentle and adoring. His lips reached your hip kissing over the thin fabric of your Hello Kitty pj shorts.

He pressed his lips down to both of your thigh.. His kisses remained slow and teasing as he sucked and nibbled at your sensitive skin clearly intent on marking you in more places than your neck.

You had the distinct feeling that you both would be covered in little bruises and scratches by tomorrow, but that was a problem to deal with tomorrow.

He stared up at you waiting for you to give him a nod of consent before he placed his hands at the hem of your shorts pulling both the shorts and your panties down your legs and off your body.

You felt your cheeks flush relieved he’d rid you of both your shorts and your panties in one go. You were somewhat sure that the little cotton pink strawberry printed panties you were wearing were more adorable than seductive.

Dan took no notice of your flushed cheeks as he stared down at your soaked pink center a groan leaving his lips as he spoke. “So perfect.”

You gripped down onto the bedsheets as Dan spread your legs his large thumb reaching forward sliding between your soaking slit parting your lips. You gasped your head tilting back as he found your clit his thumb slowly circling the little bundle of nerves.

Dan was mesmerized by the sight of your center. You were so incredibly wet and so seering hot. His cock twitched at the sight. 

He rested your legs over his shoulders giving himself better access for what he had planned. You moaned as he pressed his lips to your center delving his tongue in between your lips. He moaned at the taste of you your wetness dripping down his chin. He took his time lapping at your center as his thumb continued to circle your oversensitive clit.

You pulled a hand from the bedsheets burying it against the back of Dan’s head gripping down onto his soft curls tugging a bit as he continued to lap at your pussy.

He groaned the yank to his hair making his cock throb and twitch almost painfully. He grinded against the bed trying to ease the tension as he continued to lap and suck at your wet center purposely making lewd noises moaning against your pussy.

You rocked your hips against his face. It seemed that his tongue knew just where to lick and this thumb knew just how to rub to drive you crazy.

You weren’t sure if you ever had someone eat you out so skillfully before. It seemed that Dan held quite the talent in this area. You center ached knowing that if his mouth felt this incredible then his cock was going to be the death of you.

His fingers replaced his tongue the long digits sliding into your tight channel curling and thrusting at the perfect angle making your back arch and your hips rock.

Dan watched once again mesmerized by the sight. His lower regions were screaming at him to dive his cock straight into you and thrust until he couldn’t remember his own name. 

He resisted the urge to do so knowing he had to make you cum with his fingers first. He needed to watch you cum before he let himself find any pleasure. 

The thumb on his other hand still circled your clit for all he was worth as he spoke. “So perfect baby girl. Love you, love this. You’re so tight baby, shit. You’re such a mess right now. I’m gonna burst the second I get inside of you. You’re going to kill me.”

You gasped managing to giggle through your moans. “Mmm fuck, not if you don’t kill me first. I-”

You moaned not finishing your statement as he added another finger twisting the digits and curling them even more finding just the perfect spot to make you slide closer to the edge.

You managed to speak the words spilling from your lips as your orgasm grew closer and closer. “I love you, love you Danny.”

The words barely managed to leave your lips as your center tightened down on his fingers like a vice your head falling back your back arching as you fell over the edge.

Dan continued to thrust his fingers through your orgasm groaning at the cry that left you. He was overwhelmed by how wet you were. Your release was soaking his fingers as your center clenched and throbbed around his digits. The sight and the feel of it made his cock ache so clearly envious of his fingers.

Dan finally pulled his fingers from you when your end finally eased your body going limp and your breathing heavy as you tried to come down from your high.

You whimpered as you watched Dan slide his wet fingers along his lips cleaning your release from them the look on his face one of unmistakable bliss.

He moved back up your body doing all he could not to grind his aching erection against you. He was throbbing so much it almost hurt. The zipper of his jeans was digging into his cock and he was desperate for some kind of relief.

He almost wanted to cheer as you took action your hands working open his belt and unfastening his jeans. He aided you working his jeans down his slim hips sliding them down his long legs and kicking them to the floor.

His lips met yours again you whimpering at the taste of yourself against his lips. You kissed him back with as much hunger and desire as you placed your hands at his hips sliding his boxers down his body your hands taking a chance to grasp his backside.

Dan groaned at the action his hips thrusting forward causing his cock to slide along your hip the pre-cum dripping from his aching cock sliding along your heated skin.

He kicked his boxers down his legs the garment falling to the floor to join his jeans. He gasped his lips parting from yours as you wrapped a hand around his cock. You used his pre-cum to lubricate a few soft strokes Dan groaning his brow furrowing and his jaw dropping as his hips eagerly moved meeting your strokes.

You used your thumb at the head of him spreading the pre sliding from his tip along his cock the little action making him throb a groan leaving his throat.

You were stunned as he pulled back from your touch his head shaking. He pressed a kiss to your lips reassuring you that you hadn’t made a wrong move as he spoke. “I might cum if you keep that up. I’d rather be inside you when that happens.”

You gasped your center contracting around nothing so desperate to be filled your body practically calling out to him. You brushed your lips along his nodding your head as you spoke. “Please. Need you Danny.”

Dan moaned staring down at you as you spread your legs staring up at him your voice soft and needy. “I’m on the pill and I’m clean.”

“Fuck.” The word left Dan’s lips as he stared down at you his brain quickly deciding that while you might have looked amazing when you’d first laid back on this bed, this sight was in fact the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“You sure? I mean you’re okay with it?” Dan asked his heart beating a little faster as it hit him just what you were offering him.

Sex without a condom wasn’t something Dan had too much experience with. The thought of doing that with you made his cock twitch and his heart slam in his chest.

“Yes, please Danny. Want you. Love you.” You replied making your point by sliding a hand down your body tracing your fingers along your aching sex a whimper leaving your lips.

Dan moaned at the sight committing it to memory. This was so something he was going to have to see if he could talk you into venturing into more later and there was so going to be a later.

Dan placed a hand over yours you whimpering when he pulled your hand from yourself choosing instead to place his throbbing cock against your slit.

He teased a bit sliding his member along your pussy the head of his cock brushing against your soaked center the sensation of it causing you to whine. Your nails dug into Dan’s back leaving scratch marks in your wake.

He could only stand to tease you a second longer your center having little trouble lubricating his shaft. He took himself in hand positioning himself at your core. He pressed a kiss to your lips a groan leaving his lips as he began to slowly ease himself in. “Love you.”

“Mmm, love you.” You gasped as he slowly slid himself home inch by agonizing inch.

It had been a while since anyone had been inside you like this and you had almost forgot just how sweet the feel of something stretching you like this could be.

Your sex life with Cody had become pretty much nonexistent, but you were more than sure sex with Cody had never felt this incredible.

Dan felt so perfect inside of you. Everything about it felt so right. You felt so full. You almost wanted to cry over how good Dan felt inside of you. 

Your nails dug into his back all the more as you soaked up the feel of his thick cock filling you to the hilt.

Dan stayed still for a brief moment giving you time to adjust his cock throbbing at the heat of you. You were so hot, tight, and soaked that he was sure he could cum right now with very little trouble.

Doing this without a condom was certainly making things all the more intense.

He began to rock his hips working up a rhythm between you. Dan rested against his elbows his eyes staring down at your pleased form. He wanted to memorize the look on your face, the adoration in your eyes as you looked back up at him.

He was certain that his own eyes were brimming with just as much love and want. His lips slid along yours moans and gasps leaving your lips as you rocked and thrusted against one another.

You wrapped your legs around his waist allowing him to hit you at a deeper angle Dan rewarding your move with a groan and a nip to the neck. He spoke his forehead pressing to yours the words spilling right out of him as he got lost in the sensations washing through him. “I love this, fuck, want this forever.”

You whimpered your lips sliding along his as you did your best to rock back against him. “Going to have this forever.”

He moaned returning to nuzzling your neck the sensation of you wrapped around him almost overwhelming his senses. He’d wanted this for so long. You were finally his and he wasn’t letting go.

Forever, he was going to give you forever.

“Oh god, you feel so good baby.” He grunted unable to stop the words from leaving his lips.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone had felt so perfect wrapped around him. If he was going to be honest with himself he could admit that no one had felt as perfect as you felt right now. 

You gasped against him eagerly nodding your head in agreement as you moaned through his thrusts. “Feels so fucking good Danny.”

He slid his lips along yours as he let himself sink into the friction your bodies were building up against each other.

You couldn’t stop your moans from growing in volume the feel of Dan thrusting inside of you so mind meltingly good. The high from the edibles you’d had earlier were only intensifying the feel of him inside of you. You could only focus on every roll of his hips and every throb of his cock. Your slick center had very little trouble soaking him and the sheets below you.

You were once again overwhelmed by the knowledge that sex had ever felt this good before. If stoned sex was this amazing then how would sober sex with Dan be?

Dan kept his pace slow and steady taking his time to enjoy the friction of his cock sliding in and out of your dripping pussy. He could feel the mess building in between you your soaked center and his pre-cum making a mess. Your body was growing sweat dampened the taste salty sweet against his lips as he nipped at your skin.

You moaned your nails continuing to dig into his back as he worked you towards the edge.

“Don’t stop, Danny, please baby, don’t stop.” You whimpered the cry spilling from your lips as Dan managed to work his hips a bit quicker clearly wanting to get you there before he lost control himself.

You buried your face against his neck sucking and nipping at his heated skin probably only providing more little marks against his neck.

It was going to be fun to explain the evidence of your love making to everyone but neither of you could find it in yourselves to care as you both slid closer and closer to the edge.

The quicker Dan thrusted his shaft within you the quicker you felt yourself slide over the edge.

Had you ever cum this fast before? You couldn’t remember. Dan had already made you cum with those perfect fingers of his and that incredible tongue and now it seemed like his cock was going to give you your second orgasm of the night.

“Baby, so close.” The words spilled from your lips the more Dan thrusted. Your body began to shudder your back arching that little coil tightening with in you causing your muscles to grow taunt.

Your headboard began to beat against the wall and you prayed your neighbors weren’t totally aware of just what was happening next door.

You couldn’t find it in you to care too much though. Dirty looks and awkward glances from your neighbor come tomorrow would so be worth it as long as Dan made you cum.

Dan grasped at the bedsheets his hips thrusting with abandon pushing your closer and closer his own end threatening to take hold his balls drawing closer and closer to his body.

You whimpered as the pressure grew stronger and stronger within you until it snapped. Your body shuddered as you tightened your legs around his waist pulling him further into your aching core.

You came with a cry of Dan’s name your center contracting around him. You were squeezing Dan’s cock so tight that he couldn’t hold back any longer

Dan gave two final sloppy thrusts groaning deeply. He buried his face against your neck his body shuddering as he found his release. He came hard his end spurting from him filling your body with his heated release. You took it all gasping at the warmth your hips rocking against him milking his release.

Dan collapsed against you his body an exhausted limp mess. Exhaustion took him over the high and the intense orgasm he’d just experienced draining him.

He struggled to catch his breath managing to press a few drowsy kisses to your skin. You stroked his back your legs pulling from around him your body heavy and satisfied.

Dan reluctantly pulled from your heat his cock softening as the last drops of his end finally completely spilled from him. He rolled over onto his back the air in the cool room hitting his overheated flesh.

He rolled to his side pulling you close to him. His hand reached down to caress your cheek as you relaxed against him. You held on to him your head pressing against his chest. You felt a content smile cross your lips the sound of his heart beat soothing you.

“Love you.” You murmured your eyes growing heavy as you allowed yourself to slip into a deep sleep snuggled close to Dan.

Dan pressed his lips to the top of your head his own need for rest beginning to take over. He managed to speak his voice a drowsy slur. “Love you…gonna love you forever. Gonna prove it.”

He knew this was the truth. Tomorrow was the first step towards proving to you that he was in this forever.

He would keep his promise to be there when you woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one or two more chapters to this. Thanks for the support so far.


	3. Conserving Water is Fundamental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter after this. This was originally going to be much longer but I felt that it was getting so long and I decided that I ended this chapter at a good place.

Dan knew exactly how his ideal morning after would start. In fact, he actually knew exactly how his perfect day with you would go. He’d wake up long before you, the sunlight streaming in through your blinds and soft lilac curtains. He’d smile at the sight of you his heart so filled to the brim with adoration.

You’d be still snuggled up against him safe and secure in his arms. The pale pink bedsheets would still be nestled around you both creating a warm, soft, snuggly nest for your nude bodies.

Dan would study your sleeping form taking a moment to admire just how gorgeous and precious you truly were to him. He’d be so overwhelmed that you were actually here in his arms; that you were finally his. He’d absorb the fact that things were all out in the open now; all the feelings between you both, all the love. He’d stare at you in awe that things had worked out so wonderfully. He’d be amazed that this was really happening to him. He’d spent so long pining for you feeling as though there was no hope of you ever being his. Yet here you were; you were finally in his arms and he’d pray that you would always remain there.

He would do whatever it took to keep you safe in his arms.

When he felt that he’d resisted the desire to wake you long enough he’d give in and begin pressing soft kisses to your skin. He’d whisper little words of love and adoration as he moved his lips across your body. He’d kiss you awake wanting his words of love to be the first thing your sleepy brain became aware of as he lulled you out of unconsciousness.

When you finally awoke, you’d look up at him with your beautiful eyes and give him a sleepy little smile as you came to consciousness. He’d smile back at you his heart overflowing with just how overjoyed he was to have you here by his side.

He’d press his lips to yours the two of you kissing until the need for oxygen became too much to ignore.

After he finally relented and pulled away from the kiss, he’d continue holding you close to him as he gently reassured you that he’d meant every single word he’d said the night before.

He would promise you that he was dedicated to you, to this relationship 100 percent. He would reassure you that he had no intentions of falling back on his old flaws and running from commitment. He would swear to you that if he ever started to feel anxious then he’d open up to you and trust that you’d help him sort through his worries. He would promise you that his heart was completely invested in this; that he wasn’t lying to you the night before when he told you that your futures could find a way to blend together.

He knew the future might be scary and full of uncertainties, but he’d swear to you that he was ready to face the future. He was ready to find a way to make your ideal futures intertwine.

You would smile at his reassurances your hand pressing to his cheek caressing his skin stroking the stubble along his face as he spilled his heart to you once again. You’d show your own reassurances in the form of sweet soft kisses you whispering your own words of adoration.

He’d move down your body pressing loving little kisses to your skin coaxing you into an early morning love making session. You’d rock against each other sleepy and slow until you reached completion.

Afterwards he’d hold you against him soothing you back to sleep the two of you resting for a few more hours.

After you both woke for the second time that day, you’d coax Dan into your bathroom and into a hot steamy shower. He’d hold you against him his hands sliding along your smooth soapy skin as you worked your fingers through his hair. Although he was wary of using just any shampoo on his frizzy hair out of fear that his jewfro would grow into an even more unmanageable mess than usual, he’d allow you to wash it only for the pleasure of feeling your fingertips massage his scalp.

After spending far too long in the shower you’d both get out and redress Dan wearing the clothes he’d worn yesterday.

He’d insist on making you a late breakfast; pancakes and turkey bacon. He prided himself in his ability to at least cook a great breakfast. After all breakfast was one of the few meals he could manage to cook without setting off the smoke alarm or turning whatever was in the pan into a gloopy mess.

He rarely got to make breakfast for other people. After all, telling a girl you could make her breakfast came across as sounding so presumptuous that you were getting laid. Saying “I want to make you breakfast babe.” just sounded so sleazy.

After breakfast he’d reluctantly leave your place but not after exchanging at least a dozen kisses and promises that he’d be back soon.

He’d go to his own place to do a quick change of clothes and pack himself a little overnight bag. He’d feel the need to spend a few more nights at your place. He’d feel so embarrassed asking you if you’d be okay with it and you’d just laugh and reassure him that of course you were fine with it. He’d admit silently admit to himself that he was unwilling to be apart from you so quickly, not when you’d finally gotten together. He had stood aside and watched you be romanced by another man, it was time to make up for all those miserable months he’d spent pining over you.

He’d call and make a reservation for dinner tonight on his way back to your place. He’d get a reservation for two at some pricey elegant restaurant. Usually it was some place he’d never step foot in, but giving you a romantic night would be well worth it. He knew you might fuss over the price but he’d reassure you that he wanted to give you something special for your first date. You deserved something special especially after dating Cody. You deserved the world after dating Cody.

Dan would even stop at a little florist shop on his way back to your place. He’d buy you a bouquet of roses wanting to give you something beautiful.

You’d greet him at the door a bright smile on your face as you noticed the flowers. You’d spend the rest of the day together cuddling on the sofa soaking up the change in your relationship until it was time to go on that dinner date.

Dan was sorely disappointed to find that his ideal perfect day wasn’t starting out quite the way he planned, but then again wasn’t reality often far different from expectation?

He groaned as he rolled over onto your empty spot the sheets cold. He let out a huff fully having expected to wake up snuggled against your warm nude body.

He peeled his eyes open another huff escaping his lips as he realized he was all alone in your bed.

He ignored the little voice of panic in the back of his brain that tried to insist that you’d woken up and freaked out deciding that you regretted the night before. The little voice told him that you were long gone now, hiding from what had happened last night.

He shushed this voice his common sense knowing that every single word that had been spoken between you the night before was true. The love you’d shared the night before, the love you’d made, it had been genuine. Neither of you regretted a thing.

Besides you certainly wouldn’t leave your own place. If anything, if you were regretting last night you would have kicked him out of your bed and out of your life.

His common sense felt vindicated when he rolled over his eyes peering at the nightstand a small smile crossing his lips as he realized you’d apparently fished his wallet and his cell phone from the living room downstairs. You’d used a spare cord of your own to plug in his phone saving him from a dead battery.

Even when he was fast asleep and practically dead to the world, you’d taken care of him.

He fell to his back his sleepy mind slowly waking up.

Your bed was much shorter than his California King but it was still so cushy and warm. The colorful quilts you had set out on the bed had been tucked around him giving him a warm little cocoon. He had to wonder if you had tucked him in at some point. He didn’t remember falling asleep with the quilts pulled up over him.

He was tempted to pull himself from your soft cozy bed and go downstairs to find you, but he resisted the urge wanting to soak up the warm bed a little longer. It was so rare that he got to sleep in and have a lazy morning.

He sat up in bed his back resting against the headboard as he allowed his eyes to scan your bedroom. He’d been a little preoccupied with you the night before so he hadn’t exactly had a chance to take in his surroundings.

He had been in your home before of course. The grumps and he had spent time at your place before enjoying game nights and movie marathons over sushi and Thai food.

You’d so easily welcomed everyone in the Grumps office into your home. You’d thrown a costume parry around Halloween about a month into working at the Grump Space and you’d made an invitation to everyone in the office. You’d seemed so anxious about throwing the party; worried that you were coming on too strong. You were anxious that you were coming across as too eager to form friendships or worse force friendship upon your coworkers. You hadn’t been working for the office for a long time at that point but you’d been dying to throw a party in your new place. It seemed only polite to invite your coworkers to this party.

Dan could remember how relieved you’d been when everyone in the office had happily attended the party.

It had been a great party. You knew how to entertain. You made amazing little Halloween themed snacks and spooky themed drinks. You had decorated your home and worn an elaborate costume. Your neighbors had all been in attendance. It had been a packed house. You had made the night so fun.

Everyone had agreed that it was a great party. You’d seemed so proud that people had such a great time. It had been so obvious you’d poured your heart into making the party a great experience. Dan had noticed that you poured your heart into quite a few areas in your life. It was something that he’d come to admire about you.

He’d also grown to adore your hospitality.

He had loved that you’d adopted an open-door policy after that party. You’d thrown plenty of little get togethers after that initial Halloween party, simple nights filled with board games and movies and little appetizers. You enjoyed entertaining so much. Everyone had come to look forward to these little parties at your place.

A night at your duplex meant good food and good times with friends away from the stresses of every day life.

Once Cody had entered your life these little parties had come to an end.

It had been a few months since Dan had stepped foot in your home. Cody had made these get togethers unpleasant for everyone, so you’d stopped inviting anyone over. The invitations to get togethers at your place had come to a sudden end. 

Dan could admit he’d missed your home.

He’d always loved your home. It was nice; a two story two-bedroom duplex. He didn’t even want to know how much you paid in rent but he imagined it wasn’t a small amount especially in LA without a roommate.

Your home was filled with art and photos and books and movies and all the things that gave you joy. He could remember the first time he’d stepped into your home how your cheeks had flushed as you noticed him admiring your collections. “I know it’s kind of cluttered. I tend to be a packrat sometimes…I’ve purged some of my belongings, but I have a really hard time letting go of some of these things. I have an overly sentimental heart that kind of forces me to hang on to everything. I usually have to watch myself or I can go overboard.”

Dan had just smiled and reassured you that he thought your home was amazing. He loved your taste in décor. There was so much to look at and so much to see. Dan noticed something new each time he stepped foot in your home.

He loved the paintings you hang on the wall. He loved the little knickknacks you sat out around the house. He loved the somewhat quirky taste in décor that was apparent through out your home. Suzy had given you a small frame containing a couple of taxidermy butterflies as a birthday present and you had a small collection of vintage passports that you’d arranged in a large frame by your dining room table. You had more tea sets than Dan was sure he’d ever seen in one place. You collected little ceramic rabbit figurines that he’d spotted in different areas around the house. Your bookshelves were packed with books on just about every subject one could think of. The same thing went for your record collection. You loved music of all genres and were always looking for something new and different.

Dan had spent many days combing through your trunk of old records geeking out over the selection.

Yes, you had a lot of belongings, but it all seemed to work. Your belongings told a story, they expressed every angle of your personality. Your walls were filled with family photos and works of art. You surrounded yourself with things that gave you joy. You kept your home colorful and busy.

You commented that you felt your home was overwhelming, but Dan had always found comfort in it.

He’d never been in your bedroom before though. Why would he have a reason to be until this point?

Your bedroom much like the rest of your home reflected your somewhat quirky personality.

The somewhat bohemian theme of some of your décor had worked its way into your bedroom. The one-word Dan would think to describe your bedroom was feminine.

The bed sheets were a soft pastel pink and the quilts laid out over the vintage iron bed were made of lilac and pink fabrics.

Pink and red paper cranes hung in the corner of the room from strings over the white wooden vanity table.

Your dresser was covered with soft pink candles, a couple of fluffy stuffed animals, and intricately carved wooden jewelry boxes.

Dan felt a smile cross his lips as he spotted the novelty gum machine sitting up on your dresser. It had been a silly Christmas gift at the office Christmas party.

The smile only grew as Dan spotted the square painting hanging by your closet door. It had been a birthday gift from Dan.

He’d been so unsure of what to get you for your birthday. Arin and Suzy had decided to throw you a little workplace birthday party with a cake and gifts. You’d gotten a couple of gift cards and a fluffy fleece blanket as well as a little fat Pikachu stuffed animal.

Dan had wanted to get you something that he’d put a lot of thought and effort into though. A gift card just didn’t seem like it was personal enough.

He hated shopping and Suzy had offered to help him out when he expressed that he was looking to give you more than a Starbucks gift card. He’d refused the offers though. He didn’t want to inconvenience anyone. Besides he felt awkward thinking that anyone in the office knew just how much he was fretting over finding you the perfect gift. He’d been so adamant that you were just friends after all.

He’d finally found the perfect gift at a little vintage shop not far from the coffee shop he got his morning tea at. The painting was sitting up in the display window as though it was placed there just for him to see.

The painting was a simple watercolor painting of a gray floppy eared bunny. Dan could remember you commenting that you’d had pet bunnies as a child, so it seemed like the perfect gift.

The smile on your face and the gentle hug you’d given Dan when you’d opened this gift had been all the sign Dan had needed to know that he’d made a good choice.

Dan couldn’t help but to feel so flattered that you’d loved this photo enough to hang it in your bedroom. A small somewhat immature part him was willing to admit that he felt a bit smug to know that you’d hung this painting up in your bedroom where Cody probably had to see it quite often; a painting that had been a gift from Dan. He felt even more smug when he realized that the little note he’d written you to go along with this painting was framed right beside it.

You really did hang on to everything.

The smug feeling only grew as he noticed a bulletin board filled up with photos that had been taken of the Grumps and you. Dan spotted quite a few pics of he and you together.

He knew it was hopelessly childish but he couldn’t help but to get such a smug sense of satisfaction knowing that even after Cody had tried to push them all out of your life the jackass had still been forced to see such obvious signs of your friendship with the Grumps everywhere.

Even when Cody had tried to shove you from their lives, you’d kept the Grumps close to your heart.

Dan continued to study the room taking in the second dresser in the room. He studied the photo frames sat out on the dresser top.

The frames contained photos of you and your family; your grandparents, your parents, and your younger brother and older sister.

You weren’t very open about discussing your family.

Dan had only found out information about them on accident.

He’d spotted you reading an article on your computer at work; an article from a small-town paper discussing a recent donation to a hospital.

Dan hadn’t paid much attention to it until he spotted the last name of the family who had given this generous donation.

You’d felt your cheeks flush as Dan had commented on it, the words sliding out his lips. “Isn’t that your last name? Any relation?”

You’d continued to blush avoiding his gaze as you explained your family to him. You came from old money. Your parents had been doctors and your grandparents had been doctors and the grandparents before that and the ones before that.

The family line was one of success.

You came from a small town where everyone knew everyone and everyone knew your family name.

You’d escaped to LA hoping to escape that family name.

You’d explained that although you adored your family and appreciated that your grandparents had set up a pretty hefty trust fund for you and your siblings, you still felt somewhat embarrassed by your family’s wealth.

He could remember how your cheeks had flushed even more as you explained yourself. “My brother sent me this link…The hospital threw a party to celebrate the donation…but I made an excuse to stay here and not go back home. I kind of avoid home as much as possible to tell the truth…I don’t want to sound like some entitled brat whining about the silver spoon stuck in my mouth…. I just felt like when I was back in my hometown people only looked at my last name…they judged me and respected me based on who my family is…. they didn’t judge me for my character. Like I said, I know that sounds so bratty…I just, I moved all the way out to California because I wanted to go somewhere where no one knew just who my family is. I wanted to be judged for who I am as a person. I wanted to give people the chance to get to know me and like me for me and not for my bank account. I just, I don’t really like talking about my family too much with anyone.”

Dan had been stunned but he’d gently reassured you that he wasn’t going to write you off as a spoiled trust fund kid.

The longer he knew you the more he realized that you didn’t live beyond your means. You didn’t indulge in luxuries aside from a relatively comfortable apartment.

The apartment you rented was modest even though you could probably afford to buy your own home or even rent a swanky penthouse. You rented a simple two-bedroom duplex apartment, nothing over the top nothing out of the ordinary.

You drove a used older model Subaru. You didn’t buy expensive clothing or lavish luxuries.

You had the ability to sit back on our trust fund and not lift a finger, but you refused to do so.

You’d had the balls to deviate from the expectations your family might have had of you. You had followed your heart and gone into working a simple job after getting a degree your family had pressured you into pursuing.

You were still figuring your future out but you refused to sit back and do nothing while you figured things out.

You enjoyed your simple job at the Grump Space. You enjoyed living a simple life.

You had left a cushy life to seek out something that felt genuine.

Dan had grown to respect all of this.

Dan had respected you.

Dan tore his eyes from your dresser as the bedroom door swung open you stepping into the room. Dan gave you a drowsy smile not helping but to admire the sight of your soft smooth legs in the sleep shorts you’d changed into.

You walked slowly into the room keeping the tray you were holding stable as you made your way to the bed your voice soft. “I made breakfast…nothing fancy, just some toast and some breakfast tea…and yes I put extra sugar in yours, no cream.”

Dan chuckled amused you’d remembered his odd dietary choices. Dairy and his sensitive stomach didn’t get along.

You sat the tray down on the bed between Dan and you before taking a seat beside it at the foot of the bed. You spoke again as you watched Dan take his tea and take a piece of toast from the plate. “Sorry for not waking you. I thought I’d let you sleep in for once.”

Dan nodded his head a small smile crossing his lips. “Thanks for that. It’s not often I get to sleep period.”

You sipped your own tea your eyes catching the bare carpet a statement leaving your lips. “You work too hard and get too little sleep Danny. I know I’ve said it before and I’ll probably always say it.”

“I’m better than I used to be. I’ve been pacing myself…. well I’ve been pacing myself as much as possible that is.” Dan replied knowing that you’d lectured him a bit before on his tendency to go and go until he burnt out from either stress or lack of sleep or a combination of both.

You smiled at this comment shaking your head. You had a feeling you’d spend the rest of your life gently pointing out to Dan that he as a human being needed to sleep on occasion. You changed the subject connecting your eyes with his as you placed your tea cup down grabbing a slice of toast. “I washed your clothes from last night by the way…they’re in the dryer right now.”

Dan gave you a small grin not helping but to tease you. “Anything to keep me naked in your bed.”

You rolled your eyes at this unable to stop the small snicker from leaving your lips. “Damn you’ve discovered my evil scheme. I was going to just keep on insisting that your clothing was in the dryer and would be done any minute now for as long as I could keep the rouse up. You’re too smart for me Avidan.”

Dan snorted at this the two of you sitting in a comfortable silence for a short moment enjoying the quiet.

You spoke again breaking the silence. “I do have a pair of men’s pj pants in a drawer somewhere around here….ya know if you’re feeling exposed.”

You chuckled at Dan’s raised eyebrow a question leaving his lips he not helping but to tease you over the odd offer. “Is there some poor pantsless man wandering LA wondering whatever happened to his pants?”

“Nope. They were left here by my sister’s boyfriend back when they visited a few months ago…or well her ex-boyfriend…. which is why they have remained stuffed away in a drawer somewhere around here. I thought about throwing them away, but I figured they might come in handy someday. He was about your height…they may be a size too big though, but they do have a drawstring so that should help keep them up.” You explained taking another bite of toast.

Dan couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to caress your thigh his large thumb circling your soft skin as he spoke. “I might hold off on pants for now…. I was kind of hoping I might be able to charm you into sharing a shower with me…can’t shower with pants on.”

You gave him a small grin shaking your head as you took another sip of tea. “Well it would save water…and I am all about the environment.”

“Oh yeah. Water conservation is a big issue in California. We’re just being good citizens.” Dan remarked playing along.

You giggled at this comment nodding down to his unfinished toast. “Finish breakfast and maybe we’ll see about that shower.”

Dan followed your demand happily returning to his breakfast the two of you managing to eat in a comfortable silence.

You smiled your cheeks flushing ever so slightly as Dan stood up from the bed showing no shame as the bedsheets fell from his body exposing his nude form in all his glory.

He grinned at your flushed cheeks unable to stop himself. “See something you like?”

You gave him a soft smile fully ready to play along with this game. You stood up standing on your toes to slide your lips teasingly along his keeping things chaste. “Maybe. A girl can admire a nice sight.”

You pulled back from the kiss all too soon for Dan’s liking remedying the ended kiss with a small grin. “Race you to the shower.”

Dan took after you jogging to the master bathroom.

He couldn’t help but to admire you as you shamelessly stripped yourself of the sleep shorts you were wearing as well as the t-shirt.

You gave him a soft smirk as you noticed him staring. You parroted his previous comment. “See something you like?”

“Oh yeah.” Dan replied his eyes still taking in your body as you turned to start your shower with a small chuckle.

You carefully adjusted the temperature and the shower settings before stepping into the spray breaking Dan’s daze. “Are you just going to stand there and watch? I thought you wanted a shower too.”

Dan snorted at this rolling his eyes as he happily stepped into the spray shutting the shower door behind him.

You let out a surprised giggle as Dan yanked you against him his face happily nuzzling your neck as he spoke. “You’re so sassy this morning.”

“Just happy I guess.” You replied soaking up the feel of Dan’s arms around yours. The feel of his body pressed to yours still almost too good to believe it was really happening.

You’d wanted this for so long now.

You had spent months crushing on him telling yourself that it was hopeless. You’d spent so many months dating a total jackass telling yourself that you were fine and that this was the best way to get over something that would never be with Dan.

You had never imagined that this would happen; that Dan and you would happen.

A small part of you was almost afraid you were dreaming. If this was a dream though you didn’t want to wake up.

Dan smiled against your neck not pulling away from you even as you fetched a wash cloth wetting it down and sudding it up.

He spoke as you pulled back away from him enough to begin washing yourself. He tried hard not to get too mesmerized by the sight of soapy suds sliding along your soft skin trying to ignore the twitch in his groin that this sight brought. “I meant every word I said last night.”

You gave him a small smile a small giggle leaving your lips. “I’d hope so since you’re sharing a shower with me right now.”

Dan snickered at this comment nodding his head. “Good point…I just felt the need to say it…I just wanted to let you know I’m still in this 100 percent. I’m not running away from us. I meant what I said last night. I think our futures can work together. I’m done running away from commitment.”

“I feel the same. I meant every word I said too Danny. We’re in this for the long run. I trust you to stay by my side and work with me when things get difficult. I trust us enough to know that we can make our lives work together.” You replied placing the wash cloth down on a shelf and fetching a bottle of shampoo.

You chuckled as Dan took the shampoo from you taking over washing your hair his long fingers working your hair sudding it up as he spoke. “It means the world to me to know I have your trust. I promise I won’t let you regret giving me your trust. I trust us too.”

He smiled at the words that left his lips. It was the truth. Hearing that you trusted him was music to his ears, especially after he’d heard you sound so miserable that day in Suzy’s office.

He let you rinse your hair before he began to condition it his fingers moving just as delicately over your hair the two of you happy to soak up a sweet loving moment.

He spoke hating to break the silence, but his curiosity was brimming over his desire to soak up a quiet moment. “So, what are our plans for today?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat not helping but to need to say the words. “I was kind of thinking…I was thinking that maybe we could stop by Arin’s and Suzy’s place…I was thinking about what we talked about last night, about how Arin doesn’t resent how things were with Cody around, how all I need to do is tell Arin what’s on my mind…I would like to do that today. I just feel like I would feel so much better if I talked to Arin about everything…I know you said I have nothing to apologize over, but I just feel like it would ease my conscious”

You paused hoping you hadn’t wrecked some romantic plan he was getting ready to spring on you. You spoke again rather quickly. “I mean…if that’s okay. If you had something else in mind for plans today then I’m sure I can wait to have that talk with Arin.”

Dan shook his head his heart brimming with adoration. Of course, you’d want to clear the air with Arin. You cared so much about others happiness. Of course, you’d want to make things right even if there was really no need for apology.

It was just a part of who you were. You were a people pleaser at your base. You had a big heart and you worried about upsetting your loved ones.

He gently reassured you as you rinsed the conditioner from your hair. “No, I don’t have any plans for us…. not until tonight that is.”

“What’s tonight?” You dared to ask as you picked up the bottle of shampoo squirting some into your open hand.

“We have a date.” Dan replied raising an eyebrow at your soapy hand.

He spoke again as you moved towards him. “You want to tackle washing my hair?”

You returned the raised eyebrow nodding your head. “I do…if that’s okay with you.”

Dan smiled knowing he might not allow it with anyone else. “If you want to take on the challenge then I’ll allow it. Just warning you my hair tangles like a bitch and once it dries these curls will be in top frizzed out jewfro formation.”

You smiled nodding your head. “I know Suzy showed me a pick of you with fresh washed hair from a while back. I’m fully prepared for the full jewfro.”

Dan felt his cheeks flush reminding himself to ask Suzy exactly which picture she’d shown you.

He stepped forward kneeling down a bit allowing you to begin soaping up his long curls. It wasn’t an easy job but you worked slowly and patiently keeping things gentle slowly carefully working through any tangles and knots without pulling too hard.

Dan couldn’t stop the pleased little moan from leaving his lips as your fingertips massaged his scalp. If having his hair washed by you was this nice, he was going to have to request it more often.

He spoke another pleased noise leaving his lips as you allowed him to rinse his hair before beginning to apply a healthy amount of conditioner to his curls. “You better not do this too often…I might start feeling spoiled and expecting this kind of treatment every day.”

You shook your head pressing a soft kiss to his lips as you responded to this. “Good thing I am enjoying spoiling you then huh.”

He smiled at this fully allowing himself to soak up the sensation of you massaging the conditioner into his hair the scent of apples filling his senses the hot water feeling good on his joints.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a relaxing morning. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this cheerful this early in the morning. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this content.

He rinsed the conditioner from his hair you taking the wash cloth beginning to soap up Dan’s body. Dan felt a content groan leave his throat as you moved the wash cloth along his skin the scent of brown sugar and vanilla filling his head.

He’d be fine with smelling like this as long as you kept this up.

You moved slowly in a circular fashion soaping his body up gently.

You teased him moving the wash cloth along his hips and thighs and his backside ignoring a certain part of his body that had been wide awake at full attention since you’d begun to massage conditioner into his hair.

He whimpered as you pulled the wash cloth from his body giving him a teasing smile knowing exactly what you were doing to him. “Rinse off and I might just do something special.”

Dan grinned happily stepping under the spray of the shower rinsing the soap from his body.

He kissed you eagerly as you pressed your lips to his. You smirked at the somewhat frustrated little whimper that left his lips as you pulled from the kiss. “Be patient baby.”

He moaned as you pressed your lips down his neck taking your time to move down his body sliding your lips across his chest stopping to press a gentle kiss over his beating heart the sweet action brief.

You dropped down to your knees ignoring the hard tile. You might regret this but the way Dan was staring at you right now was so worth any sore knees.

He whimpered as you wrapped a hand around his hard cock stroking it slowly working him at a leisurely pace.

Dan grasped onto the shelf gripping down on it steadying his shaky knees. He prayed his knees wouldn’t give out from under him.

His poor knees tended to buckle anytime his dick got any stimulation. He usually laid back when it came to these kinds of situations.

You gave him a soft smile as you watched him clinch his jaw struggling to still his hips wanting to soak up the sensations. “I love you.”

He stared down at you a whimper leaving his lips as you leaned forward your tongue sliding along his tip the pre-cum leaking from his slit coating your tongue.

He spoke grasping onto the shelf a little tighter pressing his other hand to the wall doing all he could to keep himself upright. “I love you too.”

You rewarded his response by taking him between your parted lips bobbing your head shallowly taking just a tiny bit of him allowing your hand to work the remainder of him.

Dan dug his nails into the tile his head falling back as he soaked up the feel of this a moan leaving him.

He stared back down at you as you began to take him a little deeper following his body’s little cues to figure out just how he liked it.

He spoke his voice tight his eyes staring down at you with absolute lust. “You’re doing so good baby girl. Fuck, I love your mouth.”

You moaned in response the action making Dan’s knees buckle just the slightest. He recovered rather quickly gripping on to the shelf a little tighter. He hoped the thing was strong enough to hold his weight.

You continued to bob your head allowing a hand to sneak down your own body and slide along your soaked center the action working more moans from you.

Dan groaned as it hit him just what you were doing. “That’s it baby, make yourself feel good. Please baby, love you, want you to feel good while you make me feel good.”

You stared up at him your eyes locked on him as you multitasked rubbing your clit and sucking him off.

Dan whined as you finally worked him down further, he hitting the back of your throat you gagging at the sensation. It had been a good long while since you’d given head.

Your sexlife had become nonexistent with Cody after all. You were so disgusted and angry with him most of the time that you didn’t even want to kiss him let alone suck him off.

You pulled back to get a breath of air. Dan stroked your hair allowing you a moment to recover moaning as he watched you continue to pleasure yourself.

He moaned as you took him back in between your parted lips it taking you less time to take him deeper this time around.

He allowed himself to gently move against you resisting the urge to fully slam his hips against you. He continued to stroke your hair as you bobbed your head determined to make him cum.

You let out a pleased moan as Dan spoke proving to you that it wasn’t going to take you long to reach your goal. “So good baby, so fucking good. Not gonna last long, fuck.”

He groaned almost ashamed to admit that he was so close so quickly. He had always prided himself in his stamina but here he was ready to blow his load so quickly.

He just couldn’t believe that this was happening. He’d loved you for so long now. He’d fantasized about this, though he was a bit ashamed to admit this, but he’d never imagined in his wildest dreams he could experience this with you.

His words of praise encouraged you spurring you on as you began to bob your head a bit more rapidly.

You placed your spare hand against his balls massaging them working more moans from him the sensations almost too much.

He managed to hit the back of your throat a few more times before he felt himself begin to lose it. “Gonna cum soon baby. Tell me how you want it.”

You peered up at him giving him your answer as you continued to bob your head purposely moaning around his throbbing cock.

He took the hint allowing himself to thrust against you as he let go his cock throbbing and twitching as he spilled down your throat.

He moaned as he watched you take it all not moving from him for even a second.

He groaned his eyes closing soaking up the sensations washing over him as he came down from his high his body shaking his knees so close to giving out.

He opened his eyes as you pulled off of him a whine leaving your throat as you continued to rub gentle circles against your clit the sight and sound of him cumming sending you closer and closer over the edge.

Dan spoke his voice shaky nodding to you. “Stop and come her a second babe.”

You reluctantly pulled your fingers from yourself standing up your own knees a little shaky.

You gasped grasping onto Dan’s shoulders as his lips met yours in deep searing kiss not caring if he could taste himself on your tongue.

You moaned into the kiss as Dan slid a hand down your body his long fingers resting over your clit working it at a rapid pace.

You clung onto him as he worked the sensitive little bundle. He spoke as you pulled back from the kiss unable to stop yourself from moaning. “That’s it baby, that’s my girl.”

You dug your nails against his shoulders amazed that you were so close. He got you so worked up so easily.

You closed your eyes unable to stop yourself from sinking into the pleasure. You wanted this to last forever. You whimpered as it hit you that this would be your future with Dan. Your future with Dan would be filled with these perfect little moments.

The room was silent nothing but the sound of the shower and your moans sounding out as Dan continued to work your clit his voice a low whisper as he encouraged you to let go for him.

Your end snuck up on you so quickly. You were almost amazed you didn’t draw blood your nails digging even further into his shoulders as your orgasm hit you hard.

Dan didn’t stop rubbing your clit allowing you to ride out your orgasm until you weakly whimpered your hips yanking back from his touch.

Dan took the hint pulling his hand away wrapping his arms around you holding you up as you recovered.

Neither of you spoke for a long while soaking up the thankfully still warm shower and the feel of one another’s bodies both of you content knowing that you’d have forever to explore one another’s bodies further.

Dan finally managed to speak causing you to burst out laughing. “We’re going to save so much water together.”

You pressed your lips to his responding with a kiss.

You spoke your hand caressing Dan’s cheek as you pulled from the kiss. “Let’s get out of here before we turn to prunes.”

“You’d be a sexy prune.” Dan insisted eagerly following you out of the shower as you turned the water off.

You both wrapped towels around one another Dan eager to press his lips to yours again.

You smiled into the kiss allowing you to soak up this moment.

You shut the voice in the back of your head that worried about the conversation that was set to happen with Arin later today.

Right now, you weren’t going to give into your anxieties. Right now, you were going to soak up this moment with Danny.


End file.
